A teenage girls life Not
by kanamebaby
Summary: It all starts when robin and Star have their baby, Bella she lives her life as a thirteen year old for awhile and discovers something new soon chaos and misfortune occur causing suspense tragedy and romance all of these come together on one decision. read to find out about the something and discovery. I'm a newbie first story and hope you all enjoy it.
1. Prologue

**prologue**

"Wahn! Wahn!" here I am in a hospital with a beautiful baby looking directly at me with tears in the eyes. "here you go , your baby it's a girl!" said the nurse. "thank you" said Starfire. "what are you going to name her ?" said the nurse. "well, that's up to her father, Robin." said Starfire turning her head to robin. " Star I told you I'm no good with name's, but I do have an idea how about the name Bella?" Robin said while blushing. "that's a great idea robin!" exclaimed Starfire. Robin and Star held their baby with gentleness and looked at her with tenderness. This moment was Stars and Robins most precious memory in their lifetime. The day their child was born, a life of a newborn. As Robin and Star stared gently in Bella's eyes the baby whom they thought was crying smiled brightly it was so radiant to them her smile was so infectious even Robin and Star smiled brightly. Both Robin and Star still felt a bit of sorrow for their child Bella, because Bella has a long journey ahead of her and responsibility. What ever it takes, Robin and star will be ready for it if it means Bella can live a happy life as a normal girl.


	2. The dark figure

I Know I'm not that popular but thank you if you continued to this chapter. I do not own any of the teen titan characters or any teen titan stuff I'm a fan. Thank you

"Hey uncle BB can you give me a ride to school? I'm already late its past eight- thirty." Bella said while putting on her jacket for school. "Hush I'm too tired for something like that" beast boy explained while lying on the living room floor rolling around. "Let's go!" Bella said while rushing over toward beast boy. "No!" beast boy yelled. "Bitch I said, take me to school" Bella said sternly dragging beast boy out of the house. Bella stopped in the middle of the door way, "bye I'm on my way to school love you mom, dad, and raven." She said while dragging beast boy out the doorway. Bella was on beast boys back riding like the wind, her uncle BB was like, an actual cheetah running through the prairies or like lions hunting.

…

Back at home

….

Raven: you have to tell her sooner or later.

Starfire and Robin: I know!

Raven: you know? Then tell her otherwise if she finds out on her own there will be consequences.

Star: I love her but I don't think she's ready for the responsibility.

Robin: yeah we should leave her be and let her live her life, as long as nothing bad occurs she won't find out.

Raven: Is that really what you want for her?

Robin and Star: Yes! And we will do whatever it takes to let her live her dream even if it means we die.

Raven: Fine, but you will only cause pain and sorrow in the end you made a promise you can't even keep because you want your daughter you want your daughter to live a normal teenage life. Fuck it you will screw it all up anyway and if that happens you will regret everything.

Robin: We know raven I already regret what happened in the first place.

…...

At shogun junior high

…...

"Thank you uncle BB for the ride" I said in a little angels voice with a smirk. I started to walk to wards the school entrance when suddenly I heard my stalker , Tyler's voice. "Hey babe, I missed you did you miss me" he said as he walked toward me like were a couple and already dating. " Tyler how many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you, nor will I ever date you. simple, get it. got it. good" I said as if I'm the person in control of this situation. Tyler stopped in his footsteps thinking and then a smirk crept up on his face. I suddenly got scared and walked faster. " Bella ha, ha, ha I told you I like you no love you and you run away. I was thinking you would come to me with your sexy thirteen year old body that I want to fuck, but you didn't ha, ha, ha now I will have to force you against your will." After Tyler said those words the smirk on his face began to widen into a devilish smile, I instantly began running until I realized he called a few of his friends to gang up on me and circle me. " That's it grab her and take her too the boy's bathroom I got plans for her." Tyler said with ulterior motive on his mind. Tyler walked away as a few of his friends carried me into the direction of the boys bathroom. I whimpered and shed tears I kicked and punched them demanding them to let me go, but that didn't work. I was about to scream when suddenly they knocked me out. I was knocked out cold it was black and dark I could not see anything. I opened my eyes and I was in a stall remembering Tyler telling his knuckle headed friends to but me here now that they were not here I screamed and suddenly realized I had tape on my mouth and I was handcuffed to the toilet. I think and think. I say in my mind someone save me please! I start to hear footsteps thinking classes for the day are over and now halls are empty, suddenly I start too hear footsteps getting closer too the bathroom suddenly... " Baby I'm back " Tyler sings." Ugh its the delusional bitch yippee" I say to myself. He walks behind me pulling off his shirt "he has wonderful abs but its not the time for that" I thought. he pulls off my shirt and unhooks my bra. "you can't yell now can you, I'm going to fuck you so hard you will beg for my forgiveness" Tyler says like he's some sex god "and like hell I would" I thought. suddenly my nipples were exposed and erect to the cold surrounding I blushed and was embarrassed. " but no one's going to fuck me" I thought. suddenly my pantie were pulled off exposing my vagina. " you have a sexy body my dear, Bella" I was thinking " this twisted mother fucker just wont stop". He licked my nipples following a path through the midsection of my body, it felt weird and exposed. The licking continued and then I felt fingers thrusting inside of me " I want mama and papa" thought and shed a tear. "your crying well I don't give a fuck this is your punishment" Tyler yelled like I gave him pain and agony. I couldn't stand his fingers do that my body couldn't help but respond unwillingly. I cried thinking no one would save me and I would be raped by my stalker Tyler. All of a sudden I couldn't help but think I saw something dark, it was a dark figure above Tyler and me in the stall

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Then suddenly, the black figure i saw dashed open the stall door! i stared wide eyed. Tyler turned around. the black figure threw him backwards into the sinks, in front of the stalls. i flinched, i guess i was next, or was he saving me? he grabbed me. he scanned my body as he shook his head. then he snapped his fingers. then suddenly i was in a Gothic Lolita dress. then he snapped his fingers again. i closed my eyes. "here we are mi'lord"the man said. i opened my eyes

_**authors note~**_

_**sorry it was short but i just wanted to give more suspense. plus! i gots homework so i'm sorry!**_

_**i'll try to update soon.**_

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
